


It's a Date

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Mechanic!Bucky fixes your car.





	It's a Date

“Goddammit,” you muttered, standing over the open hood of your beat up old jeep. Everyone had warned you this would happen. Taking a nearly 15-year-old car across the country on a journey to find yourself was not the best idea. But you wouldn’t be talked out of it. Ever since you had graduated from college, you had felt a little lost. Legally Blonde had not prepared you for this. You did it, you graduated, you had gotten a degree. But what you didn’t have were job offers. No one was hiring, at least not anyone that you wanted to hire you. You understood that you had to pay your dues and you were more than fine with that. But you couldn’t do another unpaid internship. Chasing around CEO’s, grabbing them coffee and kissing ass wasn’t working for you anymore. So you hit the road, responsibilities be damned. You had enough saved up for a few months of wandering. But two weeks into your trip, you found yourself here, in the middle of nowhere. 

 

You knew you would be no help for your car so you pulled out your phone and looked up the nearest mechanic who would hopefully take mercy on you and tow your car for you as well. The first name that popped up was “Barnes Mechanics and Towing”. Clicking the call button, you prayed for someone understand. 

 

“Barnes Mechanics and Towing, how can I help you?” a voice answered. 

 

“Hi! I’m uh… somewhere and my car just stopped in the middle of the road, I was hoping for a tow?” you asked hopefully. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Do you have any idea where you are?” 

 

You took a quick look around to try and find any street signs but you came up empty. 

 

“No, I’m sorry. There’s no street signs or anything. But I’m by a lake and I passed a big farmhouse with a huge red barn a few miles back,” you said, hoping he knew the area well enough to find you. 

 

“You’re in luck. I’m pretty sure I know where you are and it’s not too far from the shop. Sit tight, I’ll be there in a few.” 

 

You said your goodbyes and ended the phone call. You spent about 15 minutes pacing back and forth on the side of the dirt road when you finally saw a tow truck come into view. The person driving backed up to your car but left enough space so he could take a look before towing you away. He got out of the car and immediately took your breath away. He was tall and muscular, long brown hair tied into a low bun at the back of his neck. He wore dark jeans and a tight teeshirt, leaving very little to the imagination. 

 

“Hi I’m Bucky,” he said, sticking his hand out for you to shake. “We spoke on the phone?” 

 

“Yeah, of course, I’m Y/N,” you replied, shaking his hand. 

 

“I’m gonna take a look at the car and then we’ll figure out where to go from there, okay?” 

 

“That sounds great, thank you.” 

 

Bucky leaned over the hood of your car, poking and prodding with a concentrated look on his face. A few moments later, he emerged and delivered the news. 

 

“It’s your battery. We might have one at the shop. Is there somewhere I can drop you while we work on it?” 

 

“Um…” you trailed off. You hadn’t been planning on staying in town, you were just passing through. Staying at a hotel wasn’t your best option, you needed to save money where you could but it might be your only option. 

 

Bucky seemed to be able to sense your worry and quickly put your mind at ease. 

 

“I can take you back to the shop with me? There’s a diner across the street and you can hang around while we look into it.” 

 

“That would be great actually,” you replied, relieved. 

 

You watched as Bucky hooked your Jeep up to the back of his truck and secured it. He walked around to the passenger seat of his truck, opening the door and gesturing for you to get in. 

 

The ride over to the shop was mostly silent except for the quiet music playing from the car stereo. Not too long after you started driving, you pulled into a dusty parking lot, a few cars scattered about. Bucky expertly backed the truck into a spot, making it easier to unhook your car. 

 

“So there’s a diner across the street if you wanna grab a coffee or something? Or you're more than welcome to hang out in our waiting room while I look up the part you need.” 

 

“I’ll take my chances in your waiting room," you said with a laugh. 

 

You grabbed your bag out of your car and followed his directions to the waiting room. A beat-up couch and some folding chairs were around the room and a radio tuned to an oldies station was playing in the background. You settled into the couch and grabbed a magazine from one the tables, flipping through it absentmindedly. It wasn't long before Bucky walked in and cleared his throat to get your attention. 

 

“You’re all set-” 

 

“Wait really?” You asked, interrupting him. 

 

“Yeah,” he said with a laugh. “We had the part so I went ahead and replaced it.” 

 

“Awesome! How much do I owe you?” 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“I’m sorry what? I may not know much about cars but I do know that car parts aren't free.” 

 

“Woah woah. One of the guys that works here, Sam, he's an idiot. He ordered too many parts. Consider it my good deed of the day,” he said.

 

“Well thank you, Bucky,” you replied. “Are you sure I can’t pay you or something?” 

 

“Maybe a cup of coffee?” He replied with a shy smile.  

 

You looked at the clock on your phone. 

 

“I would love to but I should really get back on the road. I’m sor-” 

 

“No apologies necessary. Just an offer,” he said, cutting you off. 

 

He handed you your keys with a smile. 

 

“It was nice meeting you Y/N.” 

 

“It was nice meeting you too Bucky.” 

 

As the weeks went by, you couldn't help but let your mind wander to the man who had fixed your car. The way his shirt clung to him in the summer heat or the lopsided smiles he had given you. The day after you left, you regretted not getting coffee with him. Wasn’t that the whole point of this trip? To have new experiences? Coffee with a beautiful stranger was certainly a new experience. After a few more weeks of aimless driving, you decided to turn back around and head towards home. You hadn't found a bright neon sign telling you what to do with your life but you were running low on cash. While you were driving through the town where your car broke down, you couldn't help but turn into the parking lot of Barnes Mechanics and Towing. 

 

You hopped out the car and poked your head into the waiting room. You saw Bucky talking to a customer, he looked just as beautiful as you remembered. After waiting for him to finish talking to the customer you marched up to him. 

 

“I don’t know why I’m here. I was passing back through and-” 

 

You stopped talking when you took in his confused expression. 

 

“Oh god, you don't even remember me, do you? This is mortifying. I’m gonna go bury myself alive.” 

 

You turned to walk away when Bucky grabbed your wrist. 

 

“Of course I remember you. Y/N, with the dead battery and the beautiful smile. I’m just surprised to see you.”

 

“That’s fair,” you responded with a laugh. “And if a year ago I heard myself saying this, I would kick my own ass. But I can’t stop thinking about you. I don't know if I believe in fate or divine intervention but it seems like maybe it was fate that my car stopped in the middle of the road where it did and you were the one to pick me up. I don't know what the hell I’m doing with my life but I do know that right here, right now there's a beautiful man standing in front of me and I’d really like to buy him a cup of coffee. What do you say?” 

 

“I say it’s a date,” he replied with a grin. 


End file.
